The Divergence and The Difference
by Azalea 'Rocchi' Maurish
Summary: "Bapak cuma mau lo pulang. Kita semua mau lo pulang." Andy tercenung. Ia tahu, biar bagaimanapun ayahnya mengatakan betapa buruknya dirinya, namun kenyataan kalau orang tua menyayangi anaknya itu tidak bisa dirubah. Biar bagaimanapun anak memperlakukan orang tuanya dengan kasar, orang tua adalah satu-satunya tempat di dunia ini dimana ia bisa berpulang. Brotherhood. Readn'Review?


Halo~ Lea's here~! Akhirnya saya menginvasi Fandom The Raid: Redemption juga setelah tahu saya tidak sendiri menulis disini. Muahahaha~ saya newbie disini, hihihi~ selama ini saya gentayangan di Fandom Kuroshitsuji Indonesia sebagai author sableng dan reader di Durarara! English Fandom. Salam kenal semuanya! *bows*

Well, enjoy this shit, humans~

**.**

* * *

**The Divergence and The Difference**

**.**

Disclaimer:

**The Raid: Redemption **belongs **To All The Holders**

**All Rights Reserved**

**.**

**Summary:**

"Bapak cuma mau lo pulang. Kita semua mau lo pulang." Andy tampak tercenung. Ia tahu, biar bagaimanapun ayahnya mengatakan betapa buruknya dirinya, namun kenyataan kalau orang tua menyayangi anaknya itu tidak bisa dirubah. Biar bagaimanapun anak memperlakukan orang tuanya dengan kasar, orang tua adalah satu-satunya tempat di dunia ini dimana ia bisa berpulang. Brotherhood.

**.**

**|Brotherhood |Setting setelah penyerbuan |Missing scene (?) |**

**.**

* * *

**03.35 a.m, dinihari di sebuah rumah, Jakarta, Indonesia**

**.**

Lelaki itu tersentak kaget. Keringat dingin mengucur deras, dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan sama sekali. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, seperti habis tercekik; mirip tikus yang dibenamkan di dalam air comberan, sedangkan ia terkurung dalam sangkar. Tidak bisa kemana-mana. Mimpi buruknya kembali lagi—dan kali ini terasa begitu nyata. Seolah-olah ia kembali ke hari itu.

Rama mengusap wajahnya yang sudah banjir keringat. Ia melirik jam; masih terlalu awal untuk bangun. Kemudian, dilihatnya wanita disisinya, ia masih tertidur. Wajahnya yang cantik tampak beberapa tahun lebih muda. Gurat kelelahannya saat mengurus anak lelaki pertama mereka yang telah lahir—sirna untuk saat ini. Rama merasa sedikit kasihan padanya, bagaimana istrinya berusaha keras menjadi ibu yang baik.

Lelaki itu kemudian tersenyum kecil, dan menyingkirkan rambut yang sedikit menutupi wajah cantik istrinya. Setelahnya, ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan perlahan—takut membangunkannya. Rama berdiri, dan keluar dari kamar tidur, menuju dapur.

Sambil menghela nafas, Rama menuang air ke gelas silinder, lalu meminumnya. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa cemas dan ketakutan, berharap air akan melarutkannya dari tenggorokannya—kata yang tidak bisa ia ceritakan pada siapapun. Cerita yang hendak ia telan bulat-bulat dan dilupakan—sayangnya, Rama terlalu tidak beruntung dan cerita ini akan terus menghantuinya seumur hidup.

Ini sudah berlalu lima bulan. Lima bulan setelah penyerbuan maut ke gedung itu—gedung dimana ia kehilangan banyak teman-temannya, dan menemukan anggota keluarganya yang sudah lama hilang. Ia melihat teman-temannya yang mati didepannya sendiri. Itu membuat Rama terpukul—dan melihat bagaimana kakaknya, Andy menjadi begitu, menambah buruk dan panjangnya daftar depresi.

Kau boleh saja menertawakannya, karena ia begitu sentimental—hanya karena Rama orang baru di pasukan elit tersebut. Namun, melupakan kematian yang terjadi didepanmu itu tidak akan semudah melupakan kematian kucing yang kau tabrak hari kemarin. Ini mengenai manusia. Mengenai kematian orang-orang yang selama ini berbagi meja makan bersamamu, latihan ditempat yang sama setiap hari, berbicara, berjuang bersama-sama, bertengkar, dan sebagainya.

Biar keras bagaimanapun Sersan Jaka, beliau masih begitu baik. Biar bagaimanapun _emotionless_-nya Dagu, Rama sering meminta bantuannya saat latihan. Bagaimana dengan Alee, atau Cahyo, dan yang lainnya? Mereka sudah cukup lama berjuang bersama-sama. Tidak bisa semudah itu Rama melupakan kejadian berdarah lima bulan lalu—mau menyalahkan Letnan Wahyu, itu juga takkan membantu.

Kemudian, ia teringat pada abangnya, Andy.

Sejak mereka kecil, mereka memang berkebalikan. Ibunya lebih memilih Rama yang penurut dan pendiam, sedang bapak memilih Andy karena ia pintar, dan bisa diandalkan. Ayah Rama sering membanggakan Andy—meski ayahnya memang sayang pada Rama pula, beliau hanya lebih memilih Andy. Sebenarnya, Rama tidak terlalu keberatan, karena ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu bersama ibunya yang memang suka memanjakannya.

Andy 3 tahun lebih tua dari Rama—meski sifatnya agak kasar, cepat naik darah, dan ambisius, ia begitu menyayangi keluarganya. Meski Andy sering memaki Rama di mulut, memarahinya, memojokannya, ia tetap membantu adiknya dengan caranya sendiri. Caranya yang ia sukai, caranya yang aneh. Andy berjiwa bebas. Tidak bisa dikekang. Tak ada yang bisa mengekangnya.

Keluarga mereka memang biasa-biasa saja—seperti keluarga-keluarga yang lain. Tak ada gejolak berarti, meski Rama dan Andy memang pernah bertengkar satu-dua kali, pertengkaran biasa ala saudara. Hingga suatu hari, ketika abangnya itu mulai menempuh jalan yang berbeda—semua itu dimulai saat Andy berusia 15 tahun, sementara Rama berusia 12 tahun dan masih duduk dibangku SD.

Suatu hari di bulan Juli, rumah mereka di sambangi polisi. Ibu dan ayah mereka begitu terkejut mendapat kunjungan ini. Tidak percaya—Andy yang selama ini dikenal baik-baik harus berurusan dengan aparat negara. Polisi itu menginformasikan mengenai Andy yang terlibat perdagangan narkotika—lantas membuat ibu mereka sakit jantungnya karena beliau memang memiliki gangguan kesehatan.

Andy tidak ditahan karena ia masih dibawah umur. Mereka hanya perlu membuat jaminan dan wajib lapor. Lagipula, menurut tes kesehatan, Andy tidak terbukti memakai barang brengsek tersebut. Maka, ia bebas.

Ayah mereka yang semula begitu membanggakan Andy, menjadi begitu kecewa dengan hal ini—kemudian menyatakan kekecewaan serta kemarahannya pada Andy dengan bentuk yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Karena saat itu Andy masih remaja, fase dimana ia menjadi pemberontak, tentu saja ia tidak mau kalah. Ia balas berteriak, dan dimulailah perpecahan diantara keluarga mereka.

Sejak itu, hubungan antara ayah dan putra sulungnya mulai memanas. Andy yang dikenal ambisius, mencintai keluarganya, dan terkenal pintar di sekolahnya—sudah berubah. Ia mulai sering pulang malam, bahkan terkadang tidak pulang beberapa hari. Ayahnya sering memarahinya, dan Andy kemudian menantangnya. Mereka lebih sering bertengkar daripada duduk bersama di meja makan bersama-sama seperti dahulu.

Melihat ini, ibu mereka menjadi lebih suka menangis dan bersedih. Kesehatan beliau melemah. Keadaan keluarga mereka memang sudah benar-benar tidak seperti dahulu lagi, sejak Andy mulai terlibat pergaulan yang tidak diketahui apa. Ia tak pernah mau menceritakan mengenai itu.

Rama yang hanya seorang anak bungsu yang pendiam, cuma bisa menontoni dari balik pintu kamar saat ayahnya bertengkar, adu teriak dengan abangnya. Rama tahu, Andy tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu, kelelahan serta ketakutan tergurat jelas di fitur wajah keras abangnya. Terlihat, ia banyak berbohong sana-sini, dan menipu. Wataknya semakin kasar, keras, dan tidak terkendali. Ia tidak lagi mendatangi sekolahnya, ia tidak peduli lagi.

Meski begitu, Andy masih sering menanggapi adiknya. Tidak benar-benar mengacuhkan. Ia hanya bertengkar dengan ayahnya—dan ujung-ujungnya ia juga ikut dengan Rama, menenangkan ibu mereka yang memohon agar anak sulungnya tidak menjadi seperti itu. Andy hanya mengiyakan, meski ia tidak melakukannya. Dan Rama hanya diam melihat pemberontak seperti abangnya.

Ketika Rama berusia 14 tahun, dan Andy berusia 17 tahun, Andy tidak lagi mau tinggal bersama orang tua mereka. Ia pernah bercerita pada Rama, kalau ia tidak tahan bertengkar dengan ayahnya terus, dan meski ia sudah begitu urakan serta salah pergaulan, ia juga tidak mau menyakiti ibu mereka terus-menerus. Ibunya sudah begitu sakit-sakitan, jantung beliau selalu kambuh saat ayah-anak sulungnya adu teriak di rumah. Kalau sudah begitu, Rama hanya bisa menenangkan ibunya di kamar.

Akhirnya, Andy pergi. Rama sudah mencegahnya, ia sudah berusaha meyakinkan kalau hubungan abangnya dengan ayahnya bisa diperbaiki. Namun, Andy memang selalu keras, ia begitu teguh dengan apa yang sudah ia putuskan. Ia hanya mengatakan, ia tetap peduli pada adiknya dan ibunya. Ia juga memberikannya alamat tempat tinggal barunya—sebuah apartemen di pinggiran Jakarta. Ia tinggal dengan orang-orang yang buruk perangainya.

Meski begitu, Andy masih sering datang ke rumah mereka, menjenguk ibunya setiap dua-tiga minggu sekali. Tentu saja setelah Andy menghubungi Rama, dan menanyai kapan ayahnya pergi. Ketika ayahnya tidak ada, barulah Andy mau datang karena ia tidak begitu suka harus bertengkar lagi dengan ayahnya.

Waktu berlalu, meski terasa seperti neraka—terus berlanjut seperti itu. Namun, neraka sebenarnya baru saja dimulai.

Saat Andy berusia 21 tahun, ia mengunjungi Rama dan ibunya seperti biasa—setelahnya, ia kembali ke apartemennya. Namun, itu adalah kali terakhirnya keluarga mereka melihat Andy yang keras kepala. Ia menghilang selama 6 tahun lamanya, tanpa kabar berita. Ia tidak mengatakan selamat tinggal pada keluarganya. Ia hanya pergi begitu saja. Tanpa pesan, tanpa isyarat. Rama mencoba menghubunginya, namun itu gagal.

Setahun, berlalu. Ibu mereka mulai parah sakitnya karena merindukan anak sulungnya. Ayah mereka, mulai terlihat belasan tahun lebih tua—gurat-gurat keriput mulai menempeli mata, dahi, dan seluruh kulitnya. Kantung matanya kian menggelembung. Suaranya semakin serak, rambutnya mulai menjadi abu-abu—beliau lebih banyak merenung serta berpikir. Menyesali anak sulungnya yang sudah tidak bisa dirubah.

Setahun itu, Rama masih mengupayakan komunikasi dengan kakaknya yang brengsek, hanya saja selalu gagal. Tidak berjejak. Bahkan Rama hampir saja dikeroyok kawanan preman saat menyambangi apartemen Andy di kawasan pinggiran Jakarta. Untung saja Rama berhasil meloloskan diri.

Dalam hati, Rama menggerutu marah. 'Memang brengsek si Andy. Menyusahkan pula. Apa maksudnya pergi seperti itu? Dia tidak mengerti kalau Ibu dan Bapak mencemaskannya?'

Dua tahun berlalu. Ibu mereka mulai sering dirawat inap di rumah sakit. Tubuh beliau semakin ringkih, dan kondisi beliau tidak pernah membaik. Selalu memburuk atau begitu-begitu saja, tak ada perkembangan. Rama hampir saja memutuskan pendidikannya untuk menjadi tentara satuan elit, hanya saja ayahnya melarangnya. Beliau juga lebih sering berpesan pada anak bungsunya agar tidak mengikuti jejak abangnya.

Tiga tahun berlalu. Ibu mereka meninggal di rumah sakit. Sebelum meninggal, beliau ingin sekali bertemu dengan Andy—hanya saja keinginan beliau tidak kesampaian. Wafatnya ibunya adalah pukulan yang benar-benar telak bagi Rama dan ayahnya. Dalam hati Rama, ada amarah pada abangnya. Padahal ia tahu kondisi ibu mereka begini, tapi si bangsat itu tetap meninggalkan beliau.

Tahun keempat dan kelima berlalu—Rama menjalani pendidikannya dengan sangat baik. Berangsur-angsur, ayah mereka mulai melupakan kesedihan beliau. Rama berusaha keras menyenangkan ayahnya dengan beberapa prestasi tidak seberapa miliknya. Prestasi yang begitu sulit ia raih karena Rama tahu, ia tidaklah sepintar abangnya yang dengan mudahnya menjadi nomor satu dimanapun ia berada.

Yah, meski begitu, semua kenalan Rama tahu, kalau ia 'terlalu baik' hingga ia bisa dimanfaatkan orang lain. Sisi positifnya, ia berkebalikan dengan Andy, Rama orang yang optimis. Ia bisa melihat semua kesempatan cerah dari setiap situasi menyedihkan—sementara Andy hampir selalu berpikiran negatif kemudian mengejek Rama kalau ia _simple-minded_, tolol, atau gila sejak mereka masih kecil.

Tahun keenam datang—Rama mulai dipromosikan menjadi salah satu anggota muda satuan elite. Saat Rama bergabung, ia bertemu dengan Sersan Jaka, Dagu, Bowo, Alee, dan lainnya. Mereka semua orang yang baik, meski sering ada pertengkaran kecil sana-sini—kebanyakan karena ketidakjelasan dan kekerasan kepala Bowo—mereka tetap menjadi tim yang kompak. Mereka tetap bisa bekerja sama.

Di tahun ini, Rama menikahi seorang wanita cantik yang akan menjadi istrinya—dia adalah lulusan fakultas psikologi. Wataknya lembut, dan perhatian. Mereka menjalani masa pendekatan singkat, kemudian Rama melamarnya. Wanita itu menerima lamarannya—ayah Rama juga menyetujuinya. Karenanya, ayah Rama mengizinkan anaknya untuk menikahinya.

Saat itu, Rama berpikir, semua hal dalam hidupnya sudah lengkap. Tapi kemudian ia salah.

Dan saat hari dimana Rama ditugaskan untuk menyerbu markas gembong narkoba yang sangat ditakuti, Tama Riyadhi, Rama dihantui kecemasan. Ini adalah tugas pertamanya sebagai anggota SWAT. Bagaimana jika ia mati? Istrinya sudah hamil tua, 7 bulan. Ia takut dan cemas kalau nanti jika saja ia benar-benar mati, anak mereka akan lahir tanpa ayah. Rama juga tidak ingin membiarkan istrinya berjuang seorang diri membesarkan anak mereka.

Tapi ini sudah menjadi resiko. Sudah seharusnya. Tidak hanya Rama, semua orang di satuan elite ini pastilah berpikir demikian, memiliki ketakutan dan kecemasan yang sama. Memikirkan keluarga yang akan mereka tinggalkan, anak dan istri, orang tua, teman, dan sebagainya. Atau tanggungan mereka yang lain. Mereka harus siap menerimanya.

Rama lantas mengingat percakapannya dengan abangnya, lima bulan yang lalu. Saat penyerbuan tersebut.

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

**.**

_Rama berjalan terhuyung-huyung—seluruh badannya terasa nyeri luar biasa. Terutama kepalanya, karena impact akibat terjun bebas dari ketinggian beberapa belas meter. Meski ia tidak cedera serius karena ia menggunakan tubuh salah seorang gangster machete sebagai bantalan ketika ia jatuh, namun tetap saja terjadi sakit kepala luar biasa dan limbung—membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan._

_Ia menyusuri koridor dengan tersaruk-saruk—kelelahan luar biasa menerpanya, ditambah dengan kepalanya yang berputar akibat benturan. Dengan menapakkan tangannya pada dinding yang terkelupasan catnya, ia mencoba terus berjalan karena vertigo yang sejak tadi benar-benar membuatnya ingin istirahat sejenak._

_Rama terjatuh, dan kemudian ia merasa hampir tidak sanggup lagi—pertanyaan dibenaknya saat itu hanya satu, apakah ia akan sama dengan teman-temannya yang lain, mati disini? Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat, kemudian bayangan orang yang ia cintai hadir._

_Ketika itu, ia melihat bayangan wanitanya—tersenyum lembut bersama fitur halus wajahnya yang cantik tanpa make-up. Rambut raven-nya yang pendek dan lembut—yang sangat Rama hafal, serta kulitnya yang cerah tanpa cacat. Saat begini, Rama benar-benar merindukannya._

_Kemudian, ia kembali mengingat janin anak pertamanya yang sebentar lagi akan lahir—bagaimana jika anak itu akan terlahir tak berayah? Hanya tinggal menunggu 2 bulan lagi, Rama akan melihat anaknya terlahir ke dunia ini. Ia hanya perlu kuat sebentar lagi._

_Rama lalu bangkit berdiri. Ia melihat dari kejauhan, ada sebuah ruangan diujungnya. Pintunya terbuka, menandakan ruangan itu tidak berkunci sama sekali. Rama berfikir untuk istirahat sebentar disana, bersembunyi sementara hingga vertigo akibat benturan kepalanya bisa hilang terlebih dahulu. Ia juga merasakan kelelahan yang benar-benar tak bisa ditahan lagi. Ia butuh istirahat sekarang, ia tak mau ditemukan dalam kondisinya yang lemah._

_Bahunya ia seret di jendela besar berkaca, yang mana matahari menyeruak masuk menerangi koridor remang-remang tersebut. Ia kemudian akhirnya sampai pada ujung lorong, meski langkahnya tersaruk-saruk._

_Seketika itu, ia terkejut—kemeja hitamnya tiba-tiba direnggut oleh seseorang. Orang itu menarik kasar tubuh Rama, dan kemudian menyeretnya masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Orang misterius itu mengunci Rama di dinding—Rama berupaya melawan, memberontak meski tenaganya benar-benar habis sekarang, namun orang asing itu malah berkata._

_"Tenang! Tenang!" desisnya, marah. Rama membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan melihat wajah yang sudah sangat ia kenali._

_Wajah itu hampir sama sekali tidak berubah, enam tahun lalu. Garis wajahnya hanya lebih keras, tinggi badannya sudah bertambah. Rambutnya masih sehitam dulu, acak-acakan menutupi sedikit wajahnya. Matanya masih menyorot tajam, mengintimidasi siapapun lawannya. Tulang pipinya tinggi, alisnya menukik._

_Andy._

_Rama menghentikan rontaannya, dan ia seketika lemas—lebih lemas daripada sebelumnya. Andy menatap Rama dengan tajam, dingin._

_"Ngapain lo disini?" desisnya lagi. Terdengar tidak sabar dan tidak menyukai reuni pertama mereka setelah enam tahun. Rama hanya diam, dengan nafas tak beraturan, bersandar pada dinding. Sakit di kepalanya langsung hilang melihat pemandangan horor didepannya________________________—itu Andy, kakaknya._

_Andy kemudian memberikan isyarat agar Rama pergi ke dalam, sementara Andy menutup pintu ruangan tersebut._

_Rama hanya menurut, dan kemudian duduk menyandar pada lemari bufet dapur, sementara Andy mengambil handuk, membasahinya, dan memberikannya pada Rama. Rama lalu mengompres luka robek di pipinya dengan itu—sementara Andy mencuci bersih tangannya di westafel. Membersihkannya dari darah rekan-rekannya yang ia bantai sendiri. Bau anyirnya menusuk._

_"Harusnya lo udah mati Ram..." gumam Andy, seraya menggosok ujung kukunya yang bernoda darah yang sudah kering. Rama lantas menengadahkan kepalanya._

_"Sama, lo juga..." balasnya. Memang, sudah seharusnya abangnya itu mati disini; mengejutkan bagaimana ia bisa bertahan disarang para bajingan tersebut._

_Andy hanya diam, dan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaan awalnya__—sementara Rama menyandarkan kepalanya. Ia melihat dua sosok mayat bersimbah darah diseberang ruangan, tertumpuk. Dari basahnya warna kemerahan itu, jelas sekali mayat itu baru saja mati beberapa saat yang lalu._

___"Mereka siapa?" tanya Rama. Andy menutup keran westafel, lalu melirik dua anak buahnya yang ia bunuh sendiri, sesaat._

___"Bukan siapa-siapa," ujarnya, malas, seraya merosot duduk disamping Rama. Ia mengelap tangannya yang basah pada celana lusuhnya yang kering dan kusam._

___"Emangnya mereka gak punya data ya, kalau kita itu__—"_

_____"Mereka gak ada bukti," potong Rama seraya menatapi ujung celananya yang berdebu. "Cuma ada nama depan aja didepan kita. Gak ada yang tau kita disini." katanya seraya mengompres lagi luka robek dipipinya. Rama kemudian menatap abangnya sebentar._

_____"Hampir keselek gua ngeliat foto lo ditempel dipapan. Enam tahun gak ada berita, lo muncul gini aja," ujar Rama dengan nada agak datar, menyembunyikan amarahnya._

_____Andy hanya diam sejenak, berfikir. Ia tahu maksud adiknya itu apa______—kesalahannya dimasa lalu. Andy yang biasanya selalu memiliki kata-kata tajam hanya bisa diam, tidak berkomentar apapun mengenai keluarganya sendiri. Dan seperti peraturan tanpa tertulis, Rama juga enggan membicarakan kondisi keluarga pasca Andy pergi. Tidak mau berdebat mengenai hal ini, setidaknya bukan saatnya._

___________"Lo harus keluar dari sini," kata Andy, lunak______—jeda sebentar_. "Sekarang."

___________"Gak bisa," ujar Rama. Ia melihat kearah lain, mengingat anggota timnya, Bowo di lantai 7 sedang terluka, Sersan Jaka, Dagu, serta si sinting Letnan Wahyu entah berada dimana sekarang. "Gak tanpa teman gua."_

___________"Apa?" tanya Andy, lebih mengarah pada pernyataan daripada pertanyaan._

___________"Lo denger."_

___________"Tapi lo ngerti kan' situasinya gimana?" tanya Andy. Rama melihat kearah lain._

___________"Gua ngerti. Bukan gua juga yang tinggal disini," sindir Rama, halus. Andy tertawa mengejek______—sudut bibir kanannya tertarik keatas._

_________________"Gua baik-baik aja, Ram. Lo gak usah repot-repot kesini, lo tinggal telfon gua aja."_

_________________"Heh! Seharian gua cuma ngedengerin temen-temen gua ngomongin kepala lo!" balas Rama, dengan nada lebih tinggi. "Gua bisa bantu lo keluar dari sini!" tambahnya lagi, seraya bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Andy menatapnya, clueless. __________________"Tanpa harus diborgol didepan temen gua!" ujar sang adik, seraya melempar handuk selepas ia mengompres tadi._

_________________Andy menjadi tertular emosi, ia ikut berdiri________________________—seraya menunjuk adiknya._

_________________"Heh, lo ngomong apa tadi!? Hah!?" tanya Andy, dengan suara tinggi. "Lo mau nyelamatin gue!? Yang gua tau orang-orang disini udah hampir selesai ngumpulin seragam temen-temen lo nih!" ujar Andy seraya menarik kerah kemeja Rama. Rama menepis tangan abangnya, berkeras kalau masih ada jalan untuk keluar untuk membawa abangnya pulang._

_________________"Lakuin aja apa yang gua minta!"_

_________________"Terus kemana!? Pulang!?" tanya Andy, setengah membentak______—ia benar-benar marah_. Rama hanya diam, mengiyakan dalam hati. Abangnya memang belum berubah.

_________________"Gua ini kegagalan terbesar buat dia, Ram," ujar Andy, lirih. Nada suaranya melunak, ada beberapa isyarat kalau ia marah dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. "Dan gua yakin dia bakalan bangga banget setelah tau gua jadi apa sekarang."_

_________________Rama menatap lantai sedetik, kemudian menatap abangnya lagi. Mencari alasan. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, dan luka robek dipipinya mulai terasa berdenyut sakit, memancarkan rasa nyeri mengigit hingga ke kelopak matanya. Masalah mengenai hubungan ayahnya dan Andy memang menjadi alasan terbesar Andy tak mau kembali. Hubungan mereka benar-benar buruk._

_________________"Bapak cuma mau lo pulang," gumamnya, lunak. "Kita mau lo pulang."_

_________________Andy tampak tercenung. Ia tahu, biar bagaimanapun ayahnya mengatakan betapa buruknya dirinya, namun kenyataan kalau orang tua menyayangi anaknya itu tidak bisa dirubah. Biar bagaimanapun anak memperlakukan orang tuanya dengan kasar, orang tua adalah satu-satunya tempat di dunia ini dimana ia bisa berpulang______—tanpa harus memberikan mereka pamrih. Namun, karena itu pula Andy tak mau kembali bersama adiknya. Ia sadar, ia sudah terlalu banyak membebankan ayah, ibu, dan adiknya dengan perilakunya dahulu._

_______________________"Lo gak ngerti, Ram," ujar Andy, pandangannya ia alihkan kearah lain. Baginya, adiknya memang sama seperti dahulu______—bodoh. "Gua yang lo liat sekarang ini, bukan gua yang dulu lagi. Cuma karna yang gua kerjain ini salah menurut lo bukan berarti gua gak jago, Ram. Gua punya tempat disini! Gua dihormatin disini!" tekan Andy, arogan______—seolah mengatakan ia tidak apa-apa jika tidak pulang karena ia sudah memiliki 'rumah' baru._

___________________________________"Gak Ram," gumam Andy. "Gua gak akan balik ke gua yang dulu lagi," tambahnya, keras kepala. Matanya menyorot dingin adiknya, dan kemudian ia beranjak ke meja dapur______—mengistirahatkan lengannya disana. Kepalanya ia tundukkan dalam-dalam. Tanda ia tak mau berdebat lagi masalah ayah mereka._

_________________________________________Rama menghela nafas perlahan, ia memutar otak mencari alasan untuk meyakinkan Andy. Ia tidak mungkin mengungkit mengenai ayah mereka lagi______—karena itu topik yang sensitif buat Andy dan malah membuatnya kian emosi serta berkeras hati. Kemudian ia mengingat seseorang._

_______________________________________________"Bentar lagi lo jadi om," kata Rama, tenang. Andy mengangkat kepalanya, tampak tertarik._

_______________________________________________"Apa?" tanya Andy, minta diulangi. Ia tersenyum senang mendengar kabar ini.______  
_

_______________________________________________"Ya, laki-laki," kata Rama, ikut tersenyum kecil. "Dua bulan lagi."_

_______________________________________________Wajah abangnya tampak berseri-seri mendengar kabar jika ia akan memiliki keponakan. Kabar mengenai akan lahirnya anak dari adiknya membuat situasi disini seperti bukan situasi dimana nyawa Rama terancam______—seperti pembicaraan tenang seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Dari raut wajah Andy, Rama mengetahui satu hal______________________________________________________—kalau sisi seorang kakak yang dahulu dikenalnya tidaklah terlalu banyak berubah; ia tetap saudaranya yang peduli pada adiknya. Tempat terkutuk ini tidak memiliki Andy sepenuhnya._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________Tapi kemudian Andy menyadari satu hal yang membuat senyumnya memudar. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Rama. Kulitnya yang pucat bermandikan lampu neon di ruangan kumuh tersebut._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Lo ngomong begini, bukan karna... lo pengen gua balik ke rumah, kan'?"_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Gua ngomong begini karna lo abang gua!" teriak Rama, tidak sabar. Andy ikut terpancing juga._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Ya lo mikir gak!? Lo milih tinggal disini, hah!? Lo ngorbanin nyawa lo!" sahut Andy, jengkel. Ya, benar. Adiknya masih bodoh seperti dahulu. "Sebentar lagi lo jadi bapak!"_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Gua mikir," balas Rama, dengan nada lebih lunak dari perkataannya sebelumnya. "Dan gua sudah mikir sejak gua dapet tugas ini! Itu nakutin gua!" katanya, nadanya kembali meninggi, antara marah dan takut._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________Andy hanya menatap adiknya seolah-olah adiknya baru saja tumbuh tanduk dikepalanya. Antara semakin jengkel, gemas, dan merutuki kebodohan Rama yang menurut Andy tak pernah berubah sejak mereka masih tinggal bersama orang tua mereka. Rama memang masih seperti dahulu. Masih naif._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Gila lo ya..." desisnya, dengan ekspresi jijik bercampur kesal. "Tolol!"_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________Rama hanya diam mendengar komentar abangnya, membenarkan dalam hati. Usahanya untuk meyakinkan Andy yang terakhir memang sudah gagal________________________—dan justru malah membuat mereka berdebat. Setelahnya, ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia hampir lupa apa yang ia harus lakukan, setelah bertemu dengan abangnya yang enam tahun tidak pernah ia temui________________________—serta pembicaraan penuh emosi serta aduk teriak tersebut._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Gua harus pergi," kata Rama, seraya menghela nafas lelah. "Gua gak punya banyak waktu."_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Ya udah, lo ganti baju dululah sebelum lo pergi," saran Andy, sambil menunjuk seragam tentara elit Rama. Terlalu mencolok, Rama akan begitu mudah dikenali________________________—karena seluruh penghuni disini sudah tahu dan memburu kepala para tim SWAT tersebut._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Rama menunduk sebentar menatapi baju seragam kebanggaannya________________________—dan kemudian menghirup nafas._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Ini gak papa," ujarnya, lunak. "Ini pas buat gua."_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Andy tidak bisa berdebat mengenai hal ini________________________—antara mengagumi, dan menyesali fakta sederhana betapa adiknya sangat mencintai pekerjaannya sekarang, yang menjunjung keadilan serta kebersihan sikapnya. Yang tidak bisa dibeli oleh apapun. Ia begitu berkebalikan dengan Andy, yang memilih berjalan ditempat yang gelap, kotor, penuh dengan kelicikan. Kakak-beradik yang begitu berlawanan._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Gua jalan duluan..." katanya, setengah menggumam____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________—jeda sejenak_. "Setelah keadaan aman... gua telfon," sambungnya lagi. Ia berjalan mendahulu Rama, meninggalkan adiknya yang hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. Tahu kalau pembicaraan mereka sia-sia membuat Andy berubah pikiran dan kembali pada keluarganya.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Mereka memang dibesarkan pada lingkungan yang sama. Berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama, makan bersama, bermain bersama, berbagi kamar dan mainan, bertengkar, mengalah dan sebagainya____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________—dan Rama mengerti, biar bagaimanapun saudaramu mengatakan ia membencimu, marah padamu, menghardikmu dengan kata-kata kasar, ia tetaplah saudaramu. Ia tetap peduli padamu, dan akan membantumu._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Sama seperti kakaknya, yang hatinya tidaklah dimiliki ditempat ini, ditempat yang buruk begini. Biar betapa jahatnya lubang tempat kakaknya berkubang, Andy tetaplah Andy____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________—_dan Rama tahu, kakaknya adalah orang yang bebas. Tidak ada yang bisa mengekangnya. Ialah yang menentukan hati dan keputusannya sendiri. Meski Rama tidak bisa membawa pulang kakaknya, dan membuat kesedihan ayah mereka berhenti, namun sebenarnya Andy sudah lama 'kembali'. Ia tak pernah meninggalkan mereka.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Seperti hari itu dimana Andy berkorban membantu Rama keluar dari tempat itu____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________—karena tidak mau melihat adiknya disini. Ia tahu, Rama tetaplah saudaranya._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Dan seperti itulah seharusnya seorang saudara, saling melindungi._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**.**  
_

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________End of Flashback_**

**.**

**.**

Suara azan subuh menyadarkan Rama dari renungannya. Ia mengambil gelas silinder bening tersebut, lalu menaruhnya didekat kulkas. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, untuk bersiap mandi, sholat, serta bersiap-siap___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________—_ada hari baru.

Sampai sekarang Andy masih buron dan berhasil melarikan diri setelah para polisi menggerebek markas Tama Riyadhi. Masih di cari. Petunjuk dalam rekaman-rekaman informasi yang diberikan Andy pada Rama lima bulan lalu, membuka celah petunjuk baru dalam kasus peredaran jaringan narkotika. Anggota kepolisian berhasil meringkus beberapa titik perdagangan narkotika Tama dengan cepat dan tidak sesulit dahulu.

Namun, meski begitu mulai bermunculan 'kepala-kepala' baru yang membuat kelompok sendiri. Kelompok-kelompok itu tampaknya sengaja memecahkan diri agar tidak segera terlacak saat jaringan lainnya ditangkap. Namun, tujuan mereka sama—meneruskan bisnis kotor mereka. Pada akhirnya, mereka ketemu di satu titik. Inilah yang membuat para polisi kesulitan mengungkapnya—meski memiliki 'petunjuk' tersebut.

Rama tahu itu. Dan entah mengapa, jika kasus ruwet ini diikuti, ia akan bertemu lagi dengan kakaknya. Pertemuan mereka lima bulan lalu bukanlah terakhir kali. Ia sadar, suatu saat ia akan bertemu lagi dengan abangnya, dengan situasi yang berbeda.

Entah situasi yang seperti apa.

**.**

**The End**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Terimakasih sudah membaca **The Divergence and The Difference**! Dan maaf jika banyak kesalahan :)

Saya berusaha membuat konflik dalam internal karakternya dengan baik. Tapi kalau reader tetap merasa ini seperti 'another piece of shit' *LOL*, well, I can't help it! Have a judge, people~

Mind to review~? ;)

**.**

**Sign,**

**Lea.**

"Kau takkan bisa lari. Masa lalu akan terus mengejarmu. Apa kau tahu mengapa? Itu karena masa lalu adalah hal yang sendirian, sangat kesepian."___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________—Izaya Orihara from_ **Durarara!**


End file.
